<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rationale by jackwabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518339">Rationale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit'>jackwabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Season</span>: Post-Two, Pre-Three.<br/><span class="u">Spoilers</span>: Entire Hugh Culber arc through the end of season two.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Rationalizations aren’t always accurate. Doesn’t make them any less real.<br/><span class="u">Note</span>: The supporting evidence for “Counterpoint.” Didn’t I mention that my headcanon kept changing on this little scene I created? I see Hugh both being proud and feeling unworthy simultaneously/in turn. Thus, four fics revolving around a single medal. Sometimes it be like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rationale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d given him a medal.</p><p>And for what?</p><p>For abandoning his crew, his partner?</p><p>For leaving them to fight on their own?</p><p>Granted, he hadn’t chosen to die, but still. He hadn’t done anything.</p><p>He’d just… left.</p><p>And when he somehow returned from wherever he’d gone?</p><p>He’d run away.</p><p>He’d transferred to <em>Enterprise</em>, leaving <em>Discovery</em> to fight alone – again.</p><p>After leaving Paul on his own – again.</p><p>And he’d chosen that. Emphatically.</p><p>So to say he felt less than worthy of the commendation was an understatement.</p><p>The Medal of Honor, no less.</p><p>Hugh scoffed.</p><p>He’d give it back if he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>